


Hope

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it is dark enough, you can see the stars. Helga learns after a night in the park with Arnold, why Arnold always comes back to her. please rr! Happy Valentine Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Hope**

Quote: ' _When it is dark enough, you can see the stars_ ' said by Charles Beard

Disclaimer: I don't own HA. Nick does.

* * *

 

"It's never too dark enough" said Arnold. Together Arnold and Helga were both sitting in their childhood park.

'Of course, Arnoldo will say something like that' thought Helga. Helga would never say that she was always optimistic. The only time she was optimistic would be when things of the heart matter, oh in this case, it would be when Arnold talk to her.

Time always drifts people away, and no matter how much Helga tried to push Arnold away, he will always come back. Maybe Arnold was trying to understand Helga more. Helga will never know the real reason why he came back.   
"You know, there's a quote that my grandpa used to tell me, 'when it is dark enough, you can see the stars'" said Arnold, breaking Helga's thoughts.

Helga at first stare at the vast sky, to only see the darkness of the universe. But in the corner of her eye, she noticed a brief shimmer from a star.

And at last, Helga knew why Arnold always came back to her.

_It was hope._

And Helga could just smile, for her childhood dreams had hope to exist.

And that made all the difference in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3393427/1/Hope


End file.
